The present invention relates to adjustable lumbar devices for seating units.
Modern chairs and seating units are often provided with adjustable lumbar devices to allow the chair's back to be adjusted for different amounts of lumbar support, as required and desired by different users. However, new lumbar devices are desired that are simpler to manufacture and assemble, and that include less components, lower cost components, and components that function more effectively, and that also provide new visually interesting appearances.
Recently, a new back support was designed having flexible resilient wires extended across an open interior of a perimeter frame. See application Ser. No. 10/792,309, filed Mar. 3, 2004, entitled COMBINED TENSION AND BACK STOP FUNCTION FOR SEATING UNIT, which is incorporated in is entirety by reference. The flexible resilient wires provide excellent ergonomic support to a seated user. However, the wires tend to flex in a manner that reduces the ability of a lumbar panel to slide smoothly up and over each wire during vertical adjustment. A lumbar device is desired that slides more fluidly and smoothly between adjusted positions, yet that is secure in its selected position and effective in its function.
Thus, an improved lumbar device having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.